


Habits

by orphan_account



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: Alcohol, Crying, Drinking, Existential Crisis, M/M, Smoking, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 20 minutes and originally didn't plan for this fic to have a specific ship, and just use he/him pronouns, then decided to do septiplier, then phan. Enjoy!
> 
> also i finally figured out the fucking spacing issue

It was a drunk habit. He didn't normally smoke, he hated it. So why when he was drunk? 

 

Dan drank  _ something _  almost every night, but not enough to get tipsy. A beer, a glass of wine, nothing much. He couldn't get drunk every three days like he used to.

It was usually the middle of the week when he would go all out. Shot after shot of Fireball or Grey Goose, Guinness or a couple glasses of Merlot. 

And a single cigarette. 

The faint smell of smoke had found its ways into the walls of the living room. The ashtray hid behind the lamp on the side table. A light, almost unnoticed smoke spot stained the ceiling above the left seat of the couch. His housemate didn't really care about all that. Phil just worried about _him_. 

Phil would keep his distance when Dan would do this, not wanting to interfere. Sometimes he would sit with him and have a drink. They would sit in silence; Phil's feet propped up on the lap of the man with the cigarette placed gently between his fingers. 

Nostalgic moments hit him sometimes, or thinking of the future, bordering an existential crisis. 

They would sit well into the morning. The couch wasn't the most comfortable, and falling asleep was always a concern. 

 

*********************

 

Dan wasn't sure when he started it. 

Before him and Phil moved in together? Probably.

Why? Missing his ex of  _3, 4, 5, 6, 7_ \- 8-    months? Probably not. 

Maybe he was just tired of life. 

He asked for a hug once. 

In a small, quiet voice. 

Phil gently lifted his legs from Dan's lap, and he brought him closer. His hand lightly wandered over Dan's back, his other hand on the back of Dan's head while he sobbed. He let Phil take the stub of a cigarette from his fingers and place it on the side table. 

They were both drunk and tired and Phil let the crying man push him into the arm of the couch. Dan stopped sniffling after a while, and his housemate thought he had fallen asleep. 

He felt the man on top of him relax, and _yep, he's asleep_. Phil took in everything; how close they were, the prominent smell of smoke and the light twang of alcohol. 

They laid there, both men sleeping by the light of the rising sun and the fading wisps of smoke for that single cigarette. 


End file.
